Day 1- CafeFlower shop
by Tsundere-LORDTACO
Summary: Just a normal Sunday morning for akko, till Andrew comes out of nowhere and suprises her in a way she doesnt except.
1. Chapter 1 Akko POV

Akko's P.O.V

"Ahhh how much longer till my shift is over?" I sighed while trying my best to not fall asleep on the counter. As usual Sunday mornings are slow, and lucky me I have morning shift on a Sunday yay…bleh lucky me. (Notice my sarcastic remarks). Man, if only Lotte, Sucy or even Diana were here that way I won't be as bored.

Amid my boredom I hear the bell ring, notifying that some crazy human wants coffee or something in the morning. I look up surprised to see no one other than Andrew Hanbridge. I can see him scanning the café looking for something? I don't know but according to the manager I must "always greet the customers with a smile" …so I do that.

"Hello! Welcome to Witch Café were the magical things happen in our cozy little café! What would you like to order?"

I can feel his eyes stare right through me, and as times pass I REALIZE HE IS JUST MOCKING ME. Finally ending my suffering, he orders some strange thing from the menu, and while I type in the order, I can feel his eyes on me, I look up which was a mistake because he was staring at me with his beautiful green? No emerald eyes and god I was getting lost in them, Until I hear grunt and when he realized I was staring he smirked? Which was strange because Andrew never smirked he was always a cool calm collected human being but I guess he's changed over the days? I don't know. I take the money for the drink and when I put the money into the cashier I notice a piece of paper hidden in the dollar bills.

Maybe he forgot, oh well. I look up to give it back but he already went to take a seat at a nearby table.

So, I make his drink and I leave the piece of paper under it, not bothering to check it because I may be a but curious I don't look because Andrew may do something I don't know whatever.

"Andrew!" I call out his name and I can see him stand up and head over but threes something in his eyes. Excitement? Nervous? I don't know, as soon as he gets his drink I walk away to clean up the mess. I hear the bell ring signifying that my only customer has left the building. Although when I turn around to clean the counter I see that the paper is still there?! I grab it and ran outside hoping to see him out there but all I see is his car turn the street. Knowing that there is nothing I can do, I finally decide to read the paper.

"Akko, your beauty is breathtaking,

Your skills unique, trying so hard to be something even when they all tell you it's not possible.

Would you like to go on a date beautiful witch?

-Andrew Hanbridge

P.S if you accept meet me in front of the café on this address xxxx

P.P.S I already know that you being you, you probably won't open this until I leave. I hope you accept, I will see you tomorrow(hopefully?)

i hope you enjoy this because this is my first for this show


	2. Chapter 2 Andrew POV

Andrew's P.O.V

I remember seeing her for the first time, she was shouting something with her friends, and if I were honest she just seemed to what's the word…loud. Although I could just ignore her for the rest of the school year…. yeahh that didn't work. I regret letting my father enroll me to this college, and I mean I could ask him to change my classes or something, but for some reason I, just can't seem to do so.

Time skip to six months later~

I stare at her as she is getting lectured by one of her teachers, I'm guessing she fell asleep again.

 _Adorable as always, I assume,_ …d-did I just say that, I mean yeah, I know that I feel something for her but I guesses I haven't really talked or even thought about this. I mean yeah, I knew that when I first saw her I was intrigued but I just thought that was it. That I was intrigued or inspired by her bravery and her courage, but I never thought about it or anything.

But I mean I guess it makes sense, since I have been caught staring a few times and during those times she would wave over at me. When I realized that I was caught staring i could feel the blush raise onto my cheeks, and then I immediately walked out the opposite direction. I would sometimes catch her expressions when I would walk away, she would look so disappointed? I don't know I just ignored these feelings I guess.

Besides I was here in this college to learn and be able to take over the company just like my father, I don't have time for girls.

Time Skip later that day~

I'm on my way out when I see a coffee shop, but that isn't what surprises me the most is that I see Akko, she was dancing and as I looked around I saw no customers around so I'm guessing she took a dance break? I don't know. I tried to keep walking but for some reason I just couldn't move. My eyes were just watching her move along to the song and her smile was just so ...breathtaking.

I kept going the day after day, until I saw some guy enter the café and when he stepped in he immediately looked at Akko with a flirtatious look. Feeling something churn in my stomach, I watch the scene ahead of me. She's smiling at his jokes and she is flirting to? And in that moment, I walked away afraid of what I may have done if I stayed longer.

As I'm walking I realize something that makes me stop in my tracks,

"Was I jealous?" I muttered to myself and then I could feel that churn in my gut and I realize that not only did I like Akko, I want to make her mine. I want to hug her and kiss her. I want to be the one that makes her smile and- crap I think I'm falling? No that's too fast and quick.

If I ask her out then I can figure this out, right? God, I hope so.

Now I just got to figure out to do this.

Time Skip to Present time~

After two months of struggling on how to ask her out, I finally decide that I am going to order something from the café she works in, and slip in the paper with the dollar bills that way she would see it. Although will she look at it, probably not. So, I decided that if she doesn't read it when I'm there I'll leave it there and walk out, yeah that's good. Alright let's do this.

As I walk in, I could hear her say something but I wasn't paying attention because she was smiling. Man, her smile is breathtaking god I love it. Realizing that she was done talking I walk over to the counter and order something? I really wasn't paying attention because how could I when the prettiest thing was right there in front of my eyes. I give her my name and the cash, I don't look up because then there is no way I can avoid her.

He walks to a table and just sits there looking at anything but Akko, well trying not to look.

When she was finished with his order, and called his name, he almost dies right there. Because god damn his name sounded so pretty coming out of her mouth, but I shake it off and walk up to her. I see the paper underneath the drink, and knew she didn't look at it, so I grab my drink and rush out of the café.

I enter the car and while I'm being driven home I look at the cup and see my name written in her handwriting on my cup. Man, she is killing me here, nevertheless I kept the cup, and waiting for the next day to come.


	3. Chapter 3 Akko POV

**Akko's P.O. V**

 _Flashback~_

 _"_ _Akko, your beauty is breathtaking,_

 _Your skills unique, trying so hard to be something even when they all tell you it's not possible._

 _Would you like to go on a date beautiful witch?_

 _-Andrew Hanbridge_

 _P.S if you accept meet me in front of the café on this address xxxx_

 _P.P.S I already know that you being you, you probably won't open this until I leave. I hope you accept, I will see you tomorrow(hopefully?)_

 **Present time~ (After Andrew left the Café)**

I remember when I saw the note Andrew left behind, and I didn't believe it I still don't believe it. But I kept thinking that maybe just maybe he did mean what he wrote. So, I remember that as soon as I got the note I went straight home. When I arrived I immediately went through my closet trying to find something that I can wear that is "datey?" doesn't matter, all I thought as I was looking through my closet that I really had no clothes that Is acceptable for a date. So, I went to my mother's closet and after a few minutes of searching I found the perfect outfit.

It wasn't the best thing but it was something.

I stole the clothing from my mother's room and sneaked my way back to my room, and mentally got ready for my "date" with Andrew.

 **Day of the Date with Andrew~**

When I woke up, I instantly jumped in the shower. While I'm in the shower I kept thinking that maybe just maybe this was all a prank, but maybe it isn't? I Just hope it isn't.

After my shower, I dry my hair and apply only a lit bit of make-up, not a lot but just a little bit of mascara. 'Should I put eyeliner too?' …'Nah'

After I'm done I brush my hair down and debating whether I should do something with it…I almost did but then I thought 'if it is a prank then they won't laugh at me saying I did my hair and everything'

I leave my hair the way it is with my little half-ponytail. I get out of the bathroom and put on the clothes that I "borrowed" from my mother's closet. As I put on my clothes I take one last final look in the mirror, I take in the sight of what bestows me

I'm wearing a black tank top underneath a pink loose shirt which is hanging off one shoulder, and I decided to wear shorts. There black shorts that look really nice with the shirt, to finish it off I wore black boots that reached my mid-calves and a heart shaped necklace.

I take one final look in the mirror, and finally deciding that I look decent I look at the alarm clock and realize that I was about to be late.

I rush out of my room, shouting bye to my mother. I race down to the address Andrew left, and surprise Andrew was there and holy crap it's a good thing I was still far away because I was practically drooling over how handsome he looked.

He had a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, when I looked closer I could see that a few buttons were untied and underneath was a black tank top which made him look so cute. And he has black dress pants with black dress shoes.

This should have been strange but he pulled it off, he pulled it off really good.

Not noticing that I was walking closer and closer, I saw him look up from his book, and I could see him staring at me.

Was he blushing?...

When he notices my presence and how I kept staring he smirked, and that snapped me out of dreamland.

I walk up to him and I'm so nervous that I can't speak, and it seems he can't either. So, as I'm about to say something he beats me to it.

"Shall we go?" he holds out his hand, and I knew I was blushing so bad. I nod and as I grab his hand I feel the butterflies in my stomach go crazy, because holy crap his hands are so warm, and safe. I could feel his heartbeat which means he could feel my heartbeat.

As we walk I realize that its getting a little awkward so I break the tension, by saying the most dumbest thing ever.

"You look hot today" I can already feel the blush rise up to my cheeks.

He blushes to and looks away, probably embarrassed too.

"You uh I mean you look cute, agh I mean cu-cool, you look cool" I look away before I can embarrass myself even further. And what he does next makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine…

HE LAUGHED, AND GOD LORD TAKE ME NOW BECAUSE THAT WAS SO CUTE.

I realize he stopped laughing and I snapped out of my daze and just weakly smile.

Oh boy this date is going to be so fun!

So hey guys, hope you like this, I know its late but I was busy with things (binge watching Little Witch academia again.. and the second season of Attack on Titan) … anyway here you go, sorry its so short my hand is not so great at the moment, the next chapter will be the date but you can choose do you want the date scene to be in Andrew's or Akko's P.O.V, let me know by Monday 7/24. Thank you guys for reading, peace out my Tacos~.


	4. Chapter 4 Andrew POV

**Andrew P.O.V**

I could still feel my face burn from embarrassment, I try and shake it off but that only caused more embarrassment on my part. This is going to be fun, I hope.

As we walk towards…

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked because I realized that I had no idea what to do first. We could get ice cream but what if she hasn't eaten yet. Or if I take her to a restaurant and she already ate.

I realize that while I am lost in thought Akko had already answered my question. Although looking at her face I could tell that she knew I zoned out, but waited for me to say something.

"Sorry Akko I didn't quite catch that; can you say it again?" I ask nervously, I could basically feel my cheeks turning tomato red as I am caught under her stare.

"I said that I already ate something before I left, but I wouldn't mind some ice cream?" she replied

I could see the blush forming on her cheeks. I could let her suffer but as much as I want to I just can't, because she is just so adorable. With that thought in my mind I could feel my face explode and I just look away so he doesn't see my blush-filled face.

"Uh sure, there is a really good ice cream place not far from here, is that okay?" I ask, and then turn my head around to see Akko's cheery face and her beautiful smile, agh its contagious because I smile just a bit.

"Sure" she beamed in response.

About one minute of walking, I start to realize how small Akko's hands are and how soft they look. Crap now I really wanted to hold her hand just to see how it would feel to have her hand embraced with mine.

While I was lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that Akko wanted the same thing but she tried to do what she calls "subtle" hints. After about ten seconds I finally decided I had enough and I (calmly) grabbed her hand and intertwined our hands.

Oh god her hand was so soft it felt like holding an angel's wing (too much? doesn't matter her hands are worth it), I could feel her happiness blooming off her. She looks so happy and relaxed, god it was worth asking her on a date, well asking her on a paper. Still the same.

About five minutes later we finally (sadly) arrived at the ice- cream shop I was talking about, I didn't want to let go of her hand and I tried not to, but when we got to the counter we had to take our hands back (I already missed her warmth) she ordered a scoop of strawberry and I got a scoop of mint-n-chip.

After I payed for both of cones, I ask if she would like to go to the park to take a stroll. She beamed and replied "yes".

I felt genuinely happy because this meant I could hold her hand again since we got cones and not cups. So not being as nervous as I was the first time I intertwined our hands and I could feel her grip my hand, as a sign that she enjoyed holding hands. From that point on we fell quiet only hearing the tip taps of are feet hitting the cement. We don't talk but that's fine, it doesn't feel awkward or strange it feels comfortable. So, I enjoy holding hands with her and eating my ice cream peacefully.

After ten (blissful) minutes we finally arrived at the park, and I could see her excitement coming off from her, and I could feel how she wanted to finish her ice cream so she could go on the swings. Although as I looked at her cone, I realized that she still had a lot of ice-cream on her cone, and I could tell she noticed to.

"Want me to hold you cone?" she looks at me with hope in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked, eyeing me carefully.

"Yeah, I already finished mine, so I could hold it for you while you go play on the swings?" I could tell she wants to say yes but something in her eyes change and silently she just grabs my hand and drags me to a bench.

I fumble a bit because, one I could feel the blush on my face from her being so direct. And two because, well just because she's so direct.

We finally arrive at a bench, instead of letting go of my hand she holds onto it as she sits down and continues to eat her cone. She looks up at me confused before looking at our intertwined hands and she lets go, letting the red take over her face. I laugh at her outburst and sit right next to her, I grabbed her hands and she was so shocked I did because she almost dropped her cone, but she caught up and saved her cone. She moved her thumb up and down lightly against my knuckles and I do the same, we look up at each other and both smile.

She finally finished her cone and she basically dragged me to the swings. The minute she got on I started to push her, and her laughter filled the park and I could honestly feel my heart swell inside my chest.

Her laughter was contagious and I ended laughing along with her, and I genuinely felt so light from the happiness this girl gave me.

After about ten minutes on the swing we went on the slides and did many other things. By the end I was exhausted, it looked like she was too. But I didn't want to end the night. Although we decided that we should call it a day. We were hungry from all the things we did today so we decided to have dinner at a restaurant nearby. As we walked we kept making little jokes back and forth, I made her laugh so hard that she nearly fell from laughter. I felt genuine pride for being able to make her laugh like that.

When we arrived at the restaurant we were so tired that the amount of food we ate was incredible. She tried to pay half but in the end decided that I'll pay it and she'll pay next time.

I was so happy she said next time, that I felt a full-blown grin on my face.

As we walked out, I realized I could call a cab, but I rather walk her home so I could spend more time with her. As we walked we talked about so many things, like 'why she joined the café, that first started out as a small job that eventually became her permanent job' or 'all the things her and her friends did' she was smiling. And I could feel my heart beat even faster. As I look up I realize that Akko stopped walking, and then I noticed that we were here at her house.

I will be honest and say that I was a little disappointed that we were already here but, I didn't say anything. I walked her up to her door, and as she was about to go in. I thought I should kiss her, but instead I realized that she seemed nervous about all that.

I give her my number instead, because I remembered I never gave her my phone number. When she looked at it I could see the relief in her eyes. That soon turned into worry. She was about to say something but I knew what it was.

"Akko, as much as I want to kiss you good night, I know that you want your first kiss to be with someone special, so I don't mind waiting until you're ready, but don't worry I am not going anywhere." I could see the relief and happiness overflow from her eyes, hearing someone call Akko from inside I decided it was time for me to go.

With one last good-bye, I kissed the top of her forehead, I see her whole face turn red, I smile and wave bye to her.

I call a cab and gave them the directions to my home, I don't remember what I did next but all I know is that everyone noticed that I had a smile on my face and that I was extremely happy.

I got ready for bed and before the sleepiness toke over I smiled as I thought about seeing Akko again, and how cute her blush was.

AHHHHHHH thank you guys for reading this! It makes me very happy that people genuinely enjoy reading this.

Anyway, sorry for not updating sooner, but I was still thinking about which POV this chapter should be in, anyway thank you for reading and let me know if next chapter should be Akko's or Andrew's POV, kay bye my lovely tacos~ uwu


	5. Story Update! sorry

Okay guys this isnt a new chapter its an update but before i get to the point i wanted to say

 **THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING MY STORY I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS ARE LOVING THIS ^^**

okay,

here is the thing guys, i am thinking that i should just end the story like how i left in the last chapter, i tried to think of ways to continue the story but i came up with nothing. And to be fair i never planned for this story to become a multi-chapter, this was suposed to be a one-shot but because of this beautiul person who sent me a review i thought i may as well try and do something with this. and i did. Although i dont know what else too write so im thinking i am going to write another story or maybe continue this? i dont know but thank you so much for reading this and leaving me comments it really makes my day when i see that people enjoyed this Story i made, so thank you! and yeah bye ^^


End file.
